Kokoro no chizu
by Caseyjanai
Summary: Ami y Liz se unen a los mugiwara, con sus diferentes personalidades, sueños y metas cambiarán la vida de algunos de ellos y quizás incluso encuentren el amor en altamar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Ami y Liz.

Habían desembarcado en esa isla principalmente por falta de comida y eso en la tripulación de los Mugiwara era tan importante como los tesoros lo eran para Nami, aunque más bien era una prioridad por el apetito del capitán más que por otro motivo. Luffy, decidió acompañar a Sanji por la curiosidad de conocer el pueblo y para asegurarse de que comprara mucha carne, además de que en el Nuevo Mundo seguro que cada isla por más tranquila que pareciera podría guardar algo interesante

-¡Oi Luffy! –Grito Sanji para llamar su atención-Voy a ver por aquel lugar si hay especias, tú ve a buscar carne.

-¡Sí!-contestó emocionado corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Pero no te gastes todo el dinero en eso, maldita sea-murmuro entre el humo de tabaco que se escapaba de su boca.

Ambos estaban muy metidos en lo suyo como para notar que alguien los observaba con intenciones maliciosas detrás de un puesto de ropa donde se habían separado. Los hombres dueños de esas intenciones se hicieron una seña y cada uno siguió a los piratas, tan discretos y silenciosos como un felino en su caza.

El pueblo estaba bastante tranquilo para ser esas horas de la mañana. Ami y Liz, habían llegado luego de robar un pequeño barco a los nobles de la isla anterior en la que estuvieron solo para encontrar que en esta no había ni un solo pirata para unirse a su tripulación. Liz, suspiro encendiendo un cigarrillo ya entre sus labios pensando que tal vez si debía haber formado su propia banda cuando pudo pero no tenia madera de capitana y Ami no entregaría su lealtad a cualquier postor. La de pelo negro a su lado y más pequeña que ella en muchos sentidos parecía buscar algo con la mirada mientras apretaba las piernas de forma cómica, sin prestar la más mínima atención en las miradas de los pueblerinos sobre ella.

-¿Qué diantres te pasa, Ami?-pregunto mirándola.

-Ya no aguanto-murmuro en un tono rozando la desesperanza-Y no quieres que haga entre los arbustos-se mordió el labio inferior.

-No somos salvajes-la señalo con el cigarrillo-No hacemos nuestras necesidades en cualquier lado.

-¿Y eso que importa?-casi gritó, notablemente cabreada-¡Vamos a ser jodidas piratas! ¡Debemos ser algo salvajes!

La rubia le asesto un golpe en la cabeza que casi la hace caer. Ami parecía no comprender que no tenía que gritar a los cuatro vientos que querían ser piratas y que tenía que cuidar su lenguaje al ser una dama o algo que se le pareciera. La peli negra iba a decir algo pero solo dejo escapar un gritito de alegría al ver un bar, donde seguro había un baño. Corrió desapareciendo tras las puertas del recinto y la más alta solo suspiro vencida, siguiéndola.

Se sentó a la barra ni bien entro, sin notar la seña que un hombre de una de las mesas le hizo al cantinero. Pidió sake y el hombre algo nervioso se lo sirvió con parsimonia dándole la espalda sin dejar ver lo que servía. Se lo entrego con una sonrisa fingida y ella se lo bebió de un largo trago. No paso más de un minuto cuando súbitamente cayó al suelo inconsciente y el hombre de la mesa se acerco con algunos más levantándola sobre su hombro muy tranquilo ante las miradas cobardes del cantinero y la clientela, llevándose a la rubia fuera del bar.

-Por suerte llegue-suspiro aliviada Ami saliendo del baño.

Enseguida noto la densa atmosfera, parecía como si alguien acabará de morir, pero no había indicios de ello. Se acerco a la barra y noto que había un vaso vacío sobre esta, no le prestó demasiada atención, solo pensaba donde diablos se había metido Liz.

-Es una pena-escucho un murmullo desde una de las mesas-Ya no habrán turistas si esto sigue así…

-Es verdad-afirmo otro hombre murmurando-¡Se los llevan ni bien tienen la oportunidad!

-Me pregunto qué harán con esa rubia-comento apenado el primero.

-Oí que tiene una recompensa por cincuenta millones de berries.

-Con suerte quizás solo la entreguen a la marina.

La pelinegra palideció de repente, era demasiada coincidencia que Liz se tardará tanto y que encima esos hombres hablarán sobre un secuestro a una mujer rubia con recompensa igual a la de su compañera de aventuras. Por instinto olió el vaso vacío sobre la barra y como temía el aroma de sake la impregno. Levanto por la camisa al cantinero atónito por sobre la barra.

-¿A dónde la llevaron?-inquirió furiosa.

-¿De qué hablas?-trago saliva con dificultad.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-levanto un puño frente a su cara-¿A-donde-la-llevaron?

-A un claro, un claro en el bosque-soltó tapándose el rostro-Deben estar allí, cerca hay un arroyo y una cabaña-cerro los ojos con fuerza-¡Es todo lo que sé!

Lo dejo caer bruscamente y se dirigió con caminar firme hacia donde estaba su amiga. La muy estúpida se había dejado atrapar, seguro habían usado algún somnífero fuerte y algo de kairouseki para dejarla fuera de combate. Sabía que Liz era muy fuerte, que saldría de esa, pero solo pensar en perderla hacía que le doliera el pecho como nunca.

Luffy, había devorado toda la carne que compro como supuesta provisión para el Sunny. Iba camino al centro del pueblo con el último pedazo de carne de Rey de mar que no se comparaba con ninguna otra que haya probado, hasta la comida del Nuevo Mundo era diferente. Cazaría hasta hartarse y haría que Sanji cocinará todo, tenía ganas de celebrar un banquete pero no había nada que celebrar particularmente… Aunque era Luffy, seguro encontraba algo que celebrar o lo inventaría. Se acerco a un cumulo de gente que parecía observar algo. Por la pura curiosidad que lo caracterizaba se adentro entre ellos hasta llegar al frente, viendo asombrado a un hombre y una mujer con máscaras y un cubículo que parecía misterioso.

-¡Damas y caballeros!-empezó el hombre con los brazos extendidos-Yo soy el mago Ian y ella es mi asistente Leiah-señalo a la chica que sonrió coqueta al público-Pero no todo es lo que parece-se quito la capa roja que llevaba en la espalda.

Cubrió con la tapa a su asistente y tiro de ella casi enseguida, dejando a un hombre barbudo que vestía el mismo vestido que la chica apretado a su musculoso ser.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Luffy con brillitos en los ojos al tiempo que aplaudía junto con los demás.

-Pero eso no es todo-continuo intrigante-Nuestro gran número de hoy será desaparecer a una persona-las exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad se hicieron presentes-Necesitó a un voluntario.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-levanto la mano Luffy dando saltitos en su lugar.

-Sí, el joven entusiasta-lo señalo.

El Mugiwara se acercó emocionado al mago, mientras que el asistente demostraba que no había ningún truco en el cubículo con el que harían el acto. "Leiah" saco unas cadenas con candado de una maleta, mientras el mago se dedicaba a presentar al voluntario.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Luffy-se acomodo el sombrero de paja con una sonrisa.

-Luffy, es muy valiente al aceptar ser parte de este truco-explico-Podría desaparecer para siempre-dijo siniestro-Pero hasta ahora eso nunca nos ah pasado. Luffy, necesito que te dejes colocar estas cadenas.

-¡Claro!-se dejo encadenar totalmente despreocupado.

Cuando el click del candado sonó pudo sentir que se debilitaba de a poco, sin embargo no le prestó atención ya que tal vez era parte del acto, además estaba muy emocionado como para reparar en esas cosas. Lo metieron en el cubículo cerrando la puerta también con candado, el mago hizo una reverencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzó una bomba de humo que dejo casi ciegos a los espectadores. Cuando el humo se disipó, no había nadie, ni el bello asistente, ni el mago, ni el cubículo con el tal Luffy.

-¡Impresionante!-gritó alguien y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que se había separado de su capitán, en todo ese tiempo pudo piropear a las lindas muchachas del lugar, comprar especias, sake para el marimo, dulces para sus damas y carne, algo le decía que el de goma no había hecho su parte ni por asomo. Miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás, en todo ese tiempo alguien lo había estado siguiendo, no hizo nada porque al parecer no tenían la intención de atacar frente a tanta gente así que se dedico a llevarlos a una zona desolada. En cuanto llego dejo las bolsas en el piso, se llevo el cigarro a la boca y levanto la pierna.

-Oi, quien sea que este ahí, que se muestre ahora mismo, joder-soltó con tono amenazante.

Dos hombres fornidos se dejaron ver, sonrió de lado y enseguida se lanzaron sobre él.

No fue difícil vencerlos, no eran débiles pero se había fortalecido desde que salió de ese infierno. Iba a dejarlos sin más ya que no le importaban demasiado pero notó un papel que sobresalía del bolsillo de uno de ellos. Lo tomo entre sus manos notando que era el cartel de se busca de Luffy, sintió un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer con mi capitán?-pregunto al que todavía estaba consciente.

-El jefe aún no lo sabe-dijo débilmente-Entregarlo a la marina o venderlo en un shop human.

El rubio arrugo la frente recordando lo que había pasado en la isla Sabaody, si Luffy caía en manos de los Tenryubitos sería su fin. Aunque claro, ahora era mucho más fuerte, no se dejaría atrapar.

-Kuroashi-llamo su atención el que estaba tirado en el piso-Mi jefe tenía un excelente plan para atrapar a Mugiwara-rió-Seguro ahora ya lo están llevando a la cabaña.

Lo levanto desde el piso agarrándolo por la solapa de su camisa haciendo que escupiera donde estaba esa cabaña. Ni bien se lo dijo, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a ese claro en el bosque, algo le decía que su capitán estaría allí.

Liz abrió los ojos con lentitud, miró a su alrededor con la vista aún borrosa pero pudo verificar que ese no era el bar, ni ningún lugar que conociera. Trato de levantarse inquieta pero no pudo hacer nada, el cuerpo le pesaba como si llevara durmiendo siglos, la cabeza le dolía y se sentía muy débil. Intento activar su akuma no mi pero nada ocurrió, miró sus muñecas por instinto, unas esposas seguramente de kairouseki le apresaban y otras lo hacían en sus tobillos. No podía moverse aunque quisiera, encima podía ver en una esquina a sus dos queridas katanas enfundadas, hasta eso le habían quitado. Ese sake sí que había sido fuerte.

-¡Suéltenme, maldición!-escucho una voz proveniente desde fuera.

Abrieron la puerta con brusquedad y tiraron a un chico moreno de sombrero de paja ante sus pies, totalmente encadenado y retorciéndose molesto.

-¡Malditos, que me suelten!-seguía gritando, incluso cuando los dejaron solos.

Paso un buen rato hasta que se cansó de gritar, Liz, eligió ese momento para entablar una conversación y así averiguar qué ocurría.

-Soy Liz-le habló, el chico la miró curioso.

-Luffy-conocía ese nombre, pero no recordaba de donde-¿Qué quieren con nosotros?

-A saber-se alzó de hombros-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, pero tampoco lo sabes-sintió un mareo tan fuerte que cayó de cara contra el piso.

-¡Oi! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, sí-sonrió apenada-solo es este maldito kairouseki…

-¿Eres una usuaria?-se intereso.

-Sí, de pequeña por accidente me comí la tenshi tenshi no mi.

-¿Tenshi tenshi?-parecía confundido.

-Soy una mujer ángel, puedo volar inclusive.

-¡Increíble!-casi grito con brillitos en los ojos-¡Debe ser increíble poder volar!-se sentó con rapidez-Eh, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

-¿Tripulación?-alzo una ceja incrédula.

-Sí, ¡Yo voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!-su entusiasmo se apago por la debilidad causado por el kairouseki-AaAh-se quejo.

Entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera verlo mejor, ese sombrero, esa sonrisa de idiota y esa confianza…

-¡Imposible!-grito-¡Eres mugiwara! ¡Uno de los supernova, Monkey D. Luffy!-sus ojos brillaron de emoción-¿Enserio el capitán de los mugiwara me pide que me una a su tripulación?

-Sí-contesto serio sin perder su sonrisa.

Fuera de la cabaña se encontraban los secuestradores hablando como si esperaran a alguien. Sanji, todavía no se había movido por el terrible recuerdo que le causaba ver a ese okama con una máscara en mano, por lo que hablaban Luffy estaba allí dentro pero simplemente no podía moverse.

-Joder-encendió un cigarrillo llevándolo a su boca.

Escucho un crujido cerca de él, miró solo viendo a uno sombra de forma humana en un parpadeo la sombra ya no estaba y en su lugar, frente a aquellos hombres había una chica de cabello negro. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella, realmente era hermosa y ese vestido violeta ajustado dejaba poco a la imaginación, además de que parecía querer enfrentarse a esos tipos, en su bello rostro una mueca de ira se dibujaba, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa. Volvió en sí cuando la escucho hablar.

-¡Hijos de puta!-dijo a toda voz-¡Devuélvanme a Liz!

-¿Ah? ¿Esa rubia?-rieron socarronamente-¡Ni hablar! ¡Nos dará un buen dinero con ese par!-señalo su propio pecho.

-Que me la den-alzo los puños.

-¿Tú y quien más van a obligarnos?

El cocinero se preparo para salir a la acción, pero de un solo puñetazo mando a volar al principal. Asombrados todos por igual no les dio ni siquiera tiempo de devolverle los golpes, no solo porque era muy rápida sino también que sus puños ocasionaban un nock out casi por defecto, cuando los mandaba a volar se llevaban consigo un par de árboles o al ser estampados contra el piso creaban un cráter de su tamaño. Cuando termino con todos, sus manos chorreaban sangre de los damnificados, les había roto tantos huesos del cuerpo como le había sido posible. Sanji, salió de su escondite un tanto asombrado, había conocido mujeres fuertes pero ninguna con esa fuerza brutal en tan solo un par de puños.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto nerviosa lista para atacar.

-¿Quién soy?-se acerco a ella bailoteando hasta tomar una de sus manos y besarla con suavidad-Soy un afortunado al tener tal belleza frente a mí ojos.

Ami, no lo había golpeado por la confusión que le causo y porque el rubio parecía un buen hombre, miró hacia otro lado casualmente retirando la mano con delicadeza y se aclaro la garganta.

-Tengo que-señalo la cabaña-Sacar a alguien de allí.

-Yo también-por un momento Sanji recordó a su capitán.

Sin mediar más palabras, tiro la puerta de una patada. Tanto Luffy como Liz sonrieron aliviados al ver a sus salvadores. La peli negra cambio su actitud radicalmente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con un gemido se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia.

-¡Liz!-sollozo apretándola contra sí-¡Pensé que iba a perderte para siempre!

-Tonta-cerro los ojos hablándole con cariño-Nunca te abandonaría.

-¡El hecho de pensar que te venderían como esclava me aterraba! ¡Pobre del que te comprara!

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la miro sombría.

-Es que…-hipo-No sabes hacer más que rebanar y encender cigarrillos, y eres terca y bebes mucho…

-Vale-rodo los ojos.

-Y ninguna ropa te queda, comes demasiado, eres vir…

-¡Que te calles!-empezó a retorcerse en el suelo-¡Solo cállate y quítame las esposas!

Luffy rió sonoramente ante aquella escena, Sanji parecía no haber escuchado nada, a través de su filtro de corazones solo veía a dos chicas sumamente hermosas en un reencuentro esperado y emotivo. Ami, logro tranquilizarse al cabo de un rato, con un golpe de palma abierta dirigido a las esposas logró hacer un cráter en la tierra, la estructura se movió peligrosamente pero nada ocurrió. Y las esposas seguían ahí, intactas.

-Ah-se rasco la cabeza confundida-Aún no puedo romper el kairouseki-se encogió de hombros-Que más da-saco un llavero de entre su pechos-Tendré que usar esto.

-¿Solo querías hacerte ver? Estoy segura que lo hiciste para eso-le murmuro molesta la rubia a la peli negra.

-Increíble-murmuro Luffy, ni Nami en sus peores días, había logrado el daño que había hecho la chica -¡Ella también debería unirse!

-¿A qué?-pregunto la susodicha mientras le sacaba las esposas al de goma.

-¡A ser mi nakama!-sonrió entusiasmado en un salto.

-Por primera vez estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Luffy-hablo serio el cocinero, escondiendo la felicidad que lo embargaba.

Hizo lo mismo con el candado de las cadenas del moreno y salieron fuera de la cabaña. Luego de que Liz le revelara la identidad de Luffy a su compañera esta casi se cae de espaldas, festejaron dando saltitos ante la posibilidad de unirse a una banda de piratas tan reconocida como la de los sombrero de paja era más que un sueño hecho realidad. En medio de su festejo se detuvieron para mirar seriamente a su futuro capitán.

-Luffy-san-empezó Ami-¿Realmente quiere que nos unamos a su banda?

-Sí-sonrió de oreja a oreja-Molan bastante, será flipante tenerlas en el barco.

Ambas soltaron un grito muy agudo mientras se sonrojaban y se tapaban avergonzadas la cara, nunca nadie les había dicho que molaban, lo más lindo que habían oído decir hacia su persona era "¿Cuánto cobraba?" o "Eres como un maldito dolor en el culo"

-Sanji-el capitán alzo los brazos-¡Comida!

-Sí, si-suspiro, se volvió hacia las chicas y las rodeo maravillado entre corazones-¡Ami-chuan! ¡Liz-swan! ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Querrán luego un postre?

-Sanji-san-sonrió la de pelo negro-Primero queremos conocer a nuestros nakamas.

-Aunque un poco de carne no vendría mal-razono en voz baja la rubia.

-¡Sí!-la secundo Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Las tripulantes de último minuto.

Tal vez todos estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo como para notar que era casi la hora del almuerzo y ni el cocinero ni el hombre goma habían vuelto. Nami, revisaba las cartas y algunos libros para lograr tener ideas sobre cómo serían los mapas del Nuevo Mundo; Robin, leía cerca del timonel metida en su propio mundo; Chopper, probaba crear nuevas medicinas; Brook, se había dormido mientras tomaba un té sentado al mástil; Zoro, limpiaba meticulosamente sus katanas; Franky, rellenaba de cola al Sunny; finalmente Usopp, ajustaba algunas utilidades de su arma Kabuto. No es que no se preocupaban por los nakamas faltantes, simplemente ya estaban acostumbrados a que Luffy se metiera en problemas e involucrara a cualquiera que estuviera con él.

-¡Chicos!-la cabeza del mugiwara asomo por la baranda del barco.

Por instinto, los que estaban en la proa miraron hacia él, Brook se despertó más por instinto que por otra cosa. Vio al capitán incorporarse del todo ya dentro del barco, a Sanji con los típicos ojos de corazón ayudando a subir a dos bellas mujeres… En ese momento, si Brook hubiera estado tomando su té, lo habría escupido. Siempre veía a Sanji ser rechazado por las damas y Luffy… Pues, era Luffy. Ignoraba la razón de porque esas chicas estaban en el Sunny.

-¡Usopp! ¡Chopper!-volvió a gritar con los brazos levantados-¡Todos! ¡Vengan!

Con parsimonia, la arqueóloga cerro su libro y bajo a donde estaba Luffy. Se sorprendió bastante al ver a las muchachas pero luego recordó que se trataba de su capitán, alguna razón debía de tener para traerlas. Con algo de desgano los demás empezaron a aparecer y en sus rostros se dibujo una mueca de confusión y desconfianza –sobre todo en Zoro- Cuando Nami salió del cuarto donde hacia sus mapas más que confusión y desconfianza solo sintió ganas de golpear a Luffy, vaya uno a saber cómo o porque esas mujeres estaban allí.

-¿Quién las trajo?-Franky las miro de arriba abajo-Sanji, ¿Fuiste tú?

-No- contestó serio para luego ponerse enamoradizo y bailotear alrededor de Robin y Nami-¡No podría traer a alguien más aquí! ¡No quiero que Robin-chuan y Nami-swan dejen de amarme!

-¿Quién diablos te ama?-la peli naranja le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza-Luffy-lo miro seria-¿Qué hacen estas dos chicas aquí?

-Luffy-se rascó la nuca el tirador-Deberías devolverlas a su casa, ¿no crees?

Luffy negó con la cabeza rotundamente para luego soltar la gran noticia.

-Ellas son Ami y Liz, van a ser nuestras nakamas-sonrió inocente y divertido.

El asombro lleno las caras de todos, Robin soltó una risita.

-¡Robin!-grito Usopp exasperado-No es gracioso, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son.

-Son Ami y Liz-repitió señalándolas el capitán.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!-lo golpeo Nami.

-Luffy-hablo serio Zoro-¿No crees que esto es demasiado? No puedes ir reclutando gente por ahí al apenas conocerlas.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, marimo?!-Sanji se le enfrento ante la posibilidad de perderlas-¡Son muy buenas!-las miró con corazones en los ojos-Y tan lindas.

-Cocinero pervertido-murmuro el de pelo verde.

-¡Cabeza de alga mierdosa!-contestó el rubio, listo para atacar.

-No entiendo qué problema tienen-hizo puchero el morocho-Molan mucho.

-Idiota-le reprendió Usopp-¡No puedes reclutarlas solo por eso!

Ami y Liz se miraron entre ellas, sus posibles nuevos nakama discutían entre sí olvidándose de sus existencias. Hicieron una mueca entre ellas y bajaron la cabeza lo más que pudieron en signo de perdón y respeto.

-¡Por favor!-gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡Déjennos ser parte de su tripulación!

Los susodichos las miraron, parecía que iban a decir algo más.

-¡No tenemos malas intenciones!-Liz alzó un poco la cabeza-Solo deseamos recorrer el Nuevo Mundo, como piratas.

-¡Será un placer seguir a los sombreros de paja y a Luffy-san!-grito sincera la peli negra.

-Por eso… ¡Por favor, acéptennos!

El barco quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, Chopper y Usopp se miraban incómodos por hacer que esas chicas les ofrecieran tal respeto, Robin solo sonreía esperando que alguien dijera algo, Zoro las miraba con algo de confusión, Franky estudiaba la situación, Sanji encendía un cigarrillo con expresión seria, Luffy soltaba algunas risillas por lo bajo, Brook se preguntaba si era el momento adecuado para pedirles si le mostraban las bragas y Nami solo suspiro, estuvieran en contra o no, su capitán haría todo lo posible e imposible para que se quedarán.

-Está bien-rompió el silencio por fin la navegante con ambas manos en la cintura-Si Luffy está de acuerdo y ustedes desean tanto acompañarnos-esbozo una leve sonrisa-No podemos negarnos-miro a los demás-¿Verdad chicos?

-Si para capitán-san está bien, para mí también-dio su aprobación la arqueóloga.

-Por mí no hay súper problema-alzo el pulgar el cyborg.

-Qué más da-acepto con desgano el espadachín.

-Si no representan ningún peligro, Usopp-sama está de acuerdo-sonrió de oreja a oreja el tirador.

-Si-asintió con la cabeza el renito-Opino lo mismo que Usopp.

Brook se acercó a ellas con pasos lentos, les dedico una reverencia y las miró con suma seriedad.

-Ami-san-la susodicha lo miro atento-¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas?

En cuanto el esqueleto termino su pregunta, la afilada katana de Liz se poso cerca de su huesudo cuello mientras le miraba amenazantemente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yohohoho-rio nervioso el músico-Era una broma, una broma-mintió negando con las manos-Y tú, Liz-san-le miro profundamente, tanto como un par de huecos oscuros le permitían-¿Me mostrarías tus…

El movimiento fue tan rápido que apenas lograron verlo en acción, ahora solo quedaban evidencias del ataque: Brook en el suelo medio inconsciente y la pierna levantada muy en alto de la peli negra menor.

-Solo…-hablo en voz baja y seria-¡Solo el amor verdadero de Liz puede verle las bragas! (y yo) ¡Ustedes solo pueden saber el color!-bajo su pierna con lentitud fingida, señalando a su amiga-Las de hoy-Sanji no evito esconder lo excitado que estaba ante las palabras de la nueva nakama, al igual que el esqueleto ya recuperado-¡Son rosas!

Liz enrojeció como un tomate, confirmando que eso era lo que llevaba puesto ese día. Sanji comenzó a echar humo por la nariz solo de imaginarse a la rubia en ropa interior rosa, una imagen que si no hubiera sido por el tratamiento de Chopper hubiera sangrado hasta la muerte, el puro hueso solo se sonrojo ante la misma imagen.

-¡Ami!-grito cabreada apuntando el filo de la katana a su compañera-No, ¡No tenían porque saberlo! ¡Yo no ando contando el color de tus bragas!

-Oh, vamos-corrió la espada lejos de su garganta-Si tienes secretos con tus nakamas-le echo la lengua-¿Qué clase de relación es esa? ¡Tontaaa!-canturreo burlona.

Si algo le quedo claro a Usopp de ver esa pequeña riña era que Ami no era la mujer más inteligente del mundo y que su sentido común era nulo, que tal vez tendrían a la versión mujer de Sanji y Zoro reflejadas en ellas. Aunque Chopper intentaba detenerlas antes de que se dijeran algo más hiriente lo ignoraban, Luffy y Robin miraban atentamente a las dos chicas, que más que mujeres mayores parecían niñas pequeñas. Ambos soltaron unas risillas cuando la más baja comenzó a hacerle burlas a la otra estirando la boca, sacando la lengua y revoleando los ojos. Nami se llevo la mano a la frente, bastante tenía con Luffy que ahora se unía esa pseudo enana escapada de una guardería.

-¡Tontaaa!-repitió con voz burlona-¡Eres la tonta con el trasero más grande de todos!

Una vena en la frente de la rubia comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al igual que otra vena de su cuello. Finalmente las estupideces de Ami la habían sobrepasado, poco le importo ponerse a su altura. A la altura de la mente infantil de su amiga. La señalo furica con el dedo índice temblando, al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡No me hables así enana de jardín!-comenzó-¡Yo nunca diría que usas lencería erótica diminuta! ¡Diminuta igual que su dueña!-lo último fue un gran grito en el que el silencio sobre cayó en el barco.

Los que entendían un poco del tema acerca de la lencería y lo vergonzoso que era hablar sobre ello se sonrojaron a más no poder, incluso Zoro, pero su autocontrol bajo esos colores totalmente. Robin solo atino a taparse la boca con las manos, Franky se sonrió, al parecer no era el único hentai en el Thousand Sunny. La imaginación de Brook y Sanji voló más allá de los cielos, claramente había sido demasiado para el rubio que se desmayo con corazones en los ojos diciendo palabras incomprensibles. Luffy, se sonrió a sí mismo, sabía que había sido buena idea hacerlas sus nakama, eran muy divertidas. Chopper corrió a socorrer a Sanji y Nami, con el puño en alto golpeó a las dos dejando chichones en su cabeza.

Las obligo a disculparse entre sí, haciendo que se hincarán de rodillas sobre el suelo, como si de dos niñas traviesas se tratará.

-¡Discúlpate Ami!-le ordeno a la peli negra-Si no lo haces…-levanto un puño enardecido.

-Perdón Liz-dijo apenada.

-Liz-san-le hizo un ademán la peli naranja.

-Perdón Ami-bajo la cabeza apenada la rubia.

La peli naranja se pasó una mano por la frente agotada, en ese momento realmente se sintió la madre de aquellas dos, era extraño, le gustaban los niños pero esas dos seguro rozaban su edad. Se distrajo al oír a Luffy pedirle a Sanji que de una vez hiciera la comida, poco a poco todos volvían a sus labores, era ella la única que faltaba en su cuarto de mapas. Miró por encima del hombro a las chicas y la exasperación rápidamente se transformo en ira.

-¡Estas hinchada como una vaca!-le espeto Ami a la rubia-¡Como una VACA!

-¡No esperaba nada mejor viniendo de una pulga!-pego su frente a la de la otra y cada una hizo fuerza para alejar a la otra-¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Rubia descerebrada!-contraataco la peli negra.

Nami trono sus puños y en una secuencia de movimientos rápidos-y dolorosos- ambas terminaron dentro de un barril cada una. Liz sobresalía desde la altura de los pechos mientras que de Ami solo se veía sus centelleantes ojos grises decaídos porque solo había pasado discutiendo con Liz durante todo el día.


	3. Chapter 2 5

Capitulo 2.5 El banquete ansiado.

La noche caía sobre los mugiwaras, sobre todo en aquellas chicas con tendencias infantiles que ya no recordaban cuanto tiempo habían estado dentro del bendito barril donde Nami las metió. La peli negra giro la cabeza para poder ver que había sido de su amiga, la susodicha dormía plácidamente apoyada en la madera de su nuevo hogar, con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus labios. Seguramente había buscado el encendedor y en esa ardua búsqueda cayó dormida, típico de su persona. Se removió incomoda dentro del barril notando que sus piernas estaban totalmente adormecidas, aunque quisiera no podía escapar. Suspiro profundamente, dándose por vencida a pasar su vida de pirata en aquel maldito barril cuando Chopper se apareció en su forma humana frente a Liz.

-¡Chopper!-le grito en un susurro-¡Se un buen mapache y sácame de aquí!

-¡Soy un reno!-la corrigió molesto levantando a la rubia como si fuera una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro-Nami me dijo que te dejara aquí un poco más, al menos hasta que la cena este servida.

-¡Chopper!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo siendo que hablaba en susurros-¡Solo sácame de aquí!

-…-suspiro mirando hacia todos lados-Hablare con Nami si te deja salir antes.

-¡Chopper!-se removió alegre-¡Eres el mejor!

-¡No pienses que me harás feliz con eso, cabrona!-dijo lleno de felicidad entrando a la cocina.

Ahora estaba sola, con la luna llena alumbrando su cabello oscuro y esa irritable sensación de cuando un miembro se adormece. Quiso contar los minutos que estuvo totalmente sola. Cuando comenzó a aburrirse de contarlos vio a Usopp acercándosele, su pecho ardió en alegría.

-¡Usopp-san!-le grito a modo de saludo-¿Vas a sacarme de aquí?

-Si-asintió con la cabeza-Nami me dijo que ya podías salir.

-Que bueno-trato de moverse y recordó que sus piernas estaban entumecidas, lo suficiente para que no se pudiera mover-Verás Usopp-saco ambas manos fuera-No me puedo levantar.

El tirador se rasco la nuca pensando en cómo sacarla de allí, estaba seguro que no tenía fuerza suficiente para levantarla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a alguien que lo ayudara.

-¡Oi, Zoro!-le hizo señas al peli verde que lo miro con desgano desde la otra punta del barco-¡Zoro!

-Ah, que molesto-mascullo levantándose-Ya voy, ya voy.

Le explicaron levemente la situación, Usopp cambió un poco las razones de porque no podía levantarla, de algún modo sonó genial e hizo que Ami lo mirara con brillitos en los ojos. Aparte de tonta era crédula, pensó Zoro para sí mismo, sentía que estar con esa mujer le iba a dar dolores de cabeza. La chica estiró los brazos como un niño cuando quiere que lo aúpen, no se imagino a mujeres como Robin o Nami haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera Perona era tan infantil. La alzo tomándola desde las axilas, arrugando un poco el vestido, dejando al aire una cicatriz que iba desde la clavícula izquierda hasta donde la estaba agarrando. La dejo apoyada en Usopp y se giro sobre los talones en dirección a la cocina, no estaba de humor para que el cocinero pervertido le echara una bronca.

-Gracias, Zoro-le agradeció el tirador sosteniendo a la chica desde la cintura.

-Gracias-le sonrió la peli negra.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza siguiendo su camino, le costaba creer que había desconfiado de ella, parecía que no lastimaba ni a una mosca ni poseía la astucia de Nami o la inteligencia de Robin. Aunque esa cicatriz era sospechosa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que los mugiwara no celebraban un banquete, quizás fue por eso que más de uno sintió más alegre y ruidoso el que estaban dando para las nuevas nakamas. Sanji no paraba de servir comida aunque no era solo para Luffy, Liz había arrasado con cualquier plato que estuviera bajo su vista, a veces se llenaba tanto la boca como solía hacerlo el capitán. Y al tenerlos uno al lado del otro era difícil diferenciar quien de los dos comía más, Robin les miraba divertida, Zoro, desde otra punta bebía sake en silencio sin poder evitar mirar al dúo de pirañas.

-¡Riquísimo!-exclamaron los susodichos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sanji, más comida!-pidió el morocho.

-¡Sí, más comida por favor!-secundo la rubia.

-Al menos es educada-murmuro el espadachín logrando que la arqueóloga riera.

-¡Todo lo que quieras, Liz-chan!-el cocinero le sirvió encantado.

-¡Eh, Sanji!-grito con enojo Luffy-¿Por qué le sirves a ella primero?

-¡Cállate! Es una dama y a diferencia de ti es educada-le miro de reojo.

-Luffy-la rubia le sonrió-Puedes comer de mi plato.

-¡Gracias!-se abalanzo sobre la comida, zampando la mitad del plato.

-¡Ah, Liz-chuan!-bailoteo cerca de la chica-¡Eres tan generosa!

Nami, hablaba cómodamente con Usopp, ignorando el comportamiento de Liz y Luffy y sobre todo intentaba pasar por alto la improvisada pista de baile sobre una mesa en la que Franky le mostraba sus pasos y poses a Ami.

-¡Ouh!-exclamo el cyborg con las manos cruzadas en la nuca-¡Follow me!

-Sí-la peli negra se preparo para seguirle el ritmo.

-Derecha, izquierda-ambos movían la cadera en las direcciones dictadas-¡Right! ¡Left! ¡Right! ¡Left! ¡Vuelta!-giraron sobre sí-¡Supeeer!

Finalizaron el baile con la típica pose de Franky. La peli negra debía ser la tercera mujer que conocía en no tener vergüenza al hacer todo eso, a la mente de Nami y Usopp vinieron fragmentos de aquellas hermanas de Water seven que acompañaban al mecánico, ahora una más se había unido.

-¡Mujer!-se dirigió a Ami-Tienes buen ritmo.

-¡Gracias, aniki!-chocaron las manos.

El banquete había ralentizado su ritmo cuando Brook comenzó a tocar canciones en su violín, Liz y Luffy estaban literalmente llenos, Sanji hablaba con Chopper, a la conversación de Usopp y Nami se había unido Franky, Zoro seguía tomando sake en silencio y Ami y Robin hablaban animadamente. Con un suspiro, la rubia se enderezó en su asiento, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo prendió con un encendedor viejo guardado en el otro bolsillo. Exhalo con placer el tabaco que lleno su boca y garganta en forma de humo. Se metió tanto en lo suyo que ni noto la penetrante mirada de Luffy sobre ella.

-Sabes-hablo el capitán haciendo que o mirara-Yo quiero convertirme en el Rey de los piratas-sonrió ampliamente.

-Me asegurare de estar a su lado cuando lo haga-le devolvió la sonrisa la rubia y un hilo de baba cayó desde la comisura de sus labios-El banquete de ese día será el mejor.

-¡No había pensado en eso!-se sentó derecho-¡Ese día habrá carne!

-¡Toda la carne que puedas comer!-lo animo a seguir la rubia.

-¡La mejor carne que pueda haber!-su imaginación lo llevo a un mundo ideal solo de comida.

-¡Carne, tesoros y sake!-Liz también emprendió vuelo a ese mundo.

-Lo de ser Rey de los piratas acaba de desvirtuarse totalmente-comento Usopp mirándolos como si fueran causas perdidas-¡Ami! ¡Ven!

Las peli negras se acercaron a la mesa, ambas rechazaron cortésmente el té que enseguida les ofreció Sanji y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro la nueva nakama se convirtió en el centro de atención.

-¿Qué te llevo a surcar los mares?-pregunto el renito con verdadera curiosidad.

-Nada muy complicado-se alzó de hombros-Quiero volverme tan fuerte para llegar a ser un Shichibukai.

La declaración sorprendió a todos, lo había dicho en un tono tan serio que no parecía la chica alegre y bajita que hasta hace un momento bailaba con Franky.

-Ya saben-se rasco la nuca tratando de cambiar el ambiente-Si viajas por todo el mundo siempre te encontrarás con gente fuerte y cada pelea servirá de entrenamiento-soltó una risilla nerviosa-Que me vuelva Shichibukai o no, no es tan importante…

Captaron el mensaje de que no quería hablar más de ello, Usopp se aclaro la garganta mirando a Liz con cierta interrogativa sobre su cara.

-Solo quiero tener aventuras-se llevo a la boca el segundo cigarrillo-Soy la hermana menor de once hermanos.

-¡¿Once?!-se asombro Luffy-¡Increíble!

-Uno de mis hermanos esta postrado en una cama-más que dirigirse a ellos le hablo a la nada-Mi padre le contaba de sus aventuras, cuando murió prácticamente se quedo solo, por eso decidí que sería su remplazo, no volveré a mi casa hasta que tenga en mi memoria suficientes aventuras para contarle.

El llanto de Franky y de Chopper no se hizo esperar, a ellos se sumo el llanto de Brook y de Ami.

-¡Liz!-exclamo entre lágrimas el cyborg-¡Eres una súper gran hermana!

-¡Sí que lo eres!-le siguió Chopper-¡Si pudiera hacer algo con tu hermano!-se ofreció entre hipos como el buen doctor que era.

-¡Liz!-soltó entre gemidos la peli negra-¡Solo espero que con todas tus borracheras futuras no te olvides de todo!

-Me haces sonar como una ebria empedernida-una vena de la sien le palpito furiosa.

-¡Hermano! ¡Laboon!-lloriqueo por ambos el esqueleto.

-Creo que algunos ya no lloran por la causa principal-comento con cierta razón el tirador.

Robin y Liz acompañaban a Sanji mientras este lavaba los trastos, más bien había más gente en la cocina, solo que dormían en el piso apenas cubiertos con una manta. Ami dormitaba en una pose no muy delicada al tratarse de una damita, Luffy estaba a su lado roncando y de brazos abiertos, solo Chopper dormía como una "persona" normal lo haría.

-Sanji…Carne-hablo entre dormido el capitán.

-Luffy… ya no puedes comer más-pronuncio Chopper.

-No, Nami, no-se revolvió incomoda en su lugar Ami-No más barriles, seré buena… Seré buena.

La rubia y la arqueóloga rieron ante aquello, Sanji miró por encima del hombro lo afortunado que era su capitán, esa belleza de poca estatura dormitaba a su lado, o más bien, parte de su cuerpo tocaba el piso, la otra estaba encima de las piernas de Luffy. Ese maldito de goma sí que tenía suerte, no podía patearlo hasta estar satisfecho sin despertar a Ami. Sin embargo, gozaba de la compañía de Robin y Liz, eso era suficiente para apaciguar su apasionado corazón.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. El día a día.

Había pasado al menos más de una semana desde que Liz y Ami se habían unido a los Mugiwara. En ese tiempo que estuvieron navegando se hallaron en una grata tranquilidad, que se sentía extraña tratándose de que estaban en el Nuevo Mundo, lugar que Gol D. Roger había conquistado y donde muchos piratas sepultaron sus sueños. Lo entretenido que los había salvado del total aburrimiento fueron los inesperados cambios climáticos donde claramente la navegante y el Sunny, en manos de Franky, se lucieron.

En ese tiempo descubrieron bastante sobre las recientes nakamas, como que Liz podía caer dormida en cualquier situación y lugar o que Ami estaba algo obsesionada con la limpieza del barco. Lo único poco claro era porque Luffy se había interesado en ellas, las dos tenían personalidades peculiares y la peli negra seguía todas las estupideces del capitán. Sin embargo, ninguna había demostrado tener la fuerza y habilidad que Luffy les adjudicaba, ni siquiera las supuestas alas de la rubia se habían dejado ver.

Ese día atravesaban un sendero lleno de rocas, Franky era el encargado del timón para esquivarlas. Actualmente era el único con una tarea, terminado el mantenimiento del barco y con la ruta fijada hacia la siguiente isla los demás mugiwaras descansaban. Brook y Chopper disfrutaban de un té, Sanji preparaba bebidas y bocadillos dulces para sus damas, Zoro y Luffy pescaban, Robin, Nami y Liz tomaban el sol y Ami ayudaba a Usopp a ordenar y reabastecer su bolso.

-Nunca imaginé que hayas vivido tantas aventuras-exclamo la chica llena de emoción-Eres genial Usopp-le sonrió.

-Je, je-se acomodo el gorro halagado por esas palabras-No hay nada que el gran Usopp-sama no pueda hacer-henchido de confianza le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Me gustaría ser como tú!-alzo los brazos emocionada dejando caer una caracola de un bolso lleno de objetos que el tirador ya no utilizaba-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Oh!-la levanto hacia la vista de ambos-Es un impact dial, la conseguí de la isla del Cielo-Ami asintió con énfasis queriendo escuchar más-Aguanta cualquier golpe y lo absorbe para luego soltar la misma cantidad de fuerza.

-¡Quiero probar!

Usopp, levanto el dial a la altura de los puños de la chica, dudaba acerca de cuán fuerte podía ser el golpe pero no dijo nada. Ami le dio un puñetazo normal, el tirador pensó que se esforzaría o algo así, dada su complexión era obvio que sí quería hacer daño debía concentrar su fuerza. Miro detenidamente el dial por reflejo, quedando anonadado por la grieta recientemente nacida al frente. Delante de sus ojos pasaron todos los recuerdos relacionados con esa caracola; en ningún momento, por más fuerte que haya sido el enemigo, nunca lograron resquebrajarla y la idea de que por su uso terminara roto no le convencía. Miró la sonriente cara de la muchacha y no pudo más que asociarla con un monstruo… Negó esos pensamientos y le explico cómo soltar el impacto del dial. La chica corrió donde estaban Zoro y Luffy fijando como objetivo una hilera de rocas, Usopp estaba a sus espaldas expectante y tanto el espadachín como el capitán los miraban confusos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto algo molesto el peli verde.

-¡Probando esta cosa!-exclamo la peli negra bastante emocionada.

-¿Pero qué?-murmuro cabreado Zoro-¡No seas estúpida, enana! ¡Ahuyentaras a los peces!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó algo atrasado en el tema Luffy.

-¡La enana podría dirigir el impacto hacia el moho!-apunto el dial hacia la cabeza de Zoro rechinando los dientes de rabia.

-¡Ami!-grito Usopp redirigiendo el brazo de la chica hacia las rocas-¡El verdadero moho está en esa dirección!

-¿A quién diablos llamas moho, renacuajo?-había evitado darle importancia al insulto pero claramente no aguanto demasiado.

Ami volvió a apuntar al peli verde lista para disparar, por suerte para él, el tirador la agarro tan fuerte como pudo obligándola a que el disparo se dirigiera a las rocas. Apenas sintieron un temblor por el empuje de soltar aquella fuerza y el sonido de algo enorme y sólido rompiéndose hicieron que mirarán hacia las rocas.

Pero las rocas ya no existían. Solo se podía ver la base cada que una ola dejaba al descubierto en la superficie. Algún ave desafortunada yacía en pedacitos sobre la superficie azul, así como algunos peces que nadaban cerca de esta.

Zoro no pudo evitar abrir su único ojo lleno de sorpresa, Luffy miraba la destrucción causada riendo de pura emoción y la mandíbula de Usopp casi había caído hasta el piso, de haber sido él el que sostuviera el dial se habría partido el brazo y quizás algo del hombro. Miró por inercia el brazo de la chica y efectivamente su antebrazo lucía algo hinchado y morado, trato de mirar más de cerca el daño pero algunas cicatrices viejas y marcas de pinchazos lo hicieron retroceder. Aquello le daba mala espina.

¿A quién diablos había traído Luffy?

Chopper, revisaba algo horrorizado el brazo maltrecho de Ami, cada vez que la tocaba para ver cuán grave estaba se encogía en su lugar ahogando gemidos de dolor. Usopp y Zoro los miraban atentamente mientras que Liz era interrogada por Nami acerca de las cualidades de la peli negra. Alguien más que tuviera las condiciones mentales para seguir a Luffy y que encima poseía tal fuerza iba a acabar con el barco y con ellos. O traer más problemas.

Liz bostezó, se había dormido un poco antes del incidente, la navegante la despertó buscando explicaciones. Ami estaba demasiado adolorida para aclarar dudas y nadie conocía a la chica mejor que ella. Miró a la peli naranja frente suya, la poca atención que le dedico en ese momento le sirvió para espabilarse, había dicho algo sobre un dial que había sido la causa del accidente de Ami. La rubia encendió un cigarrillo llevándolo rápidamente a sus labios al tiempo que miraba a la herida.

-Creo recordar que leíste algo sobre los diales en ese libro acerca de las islas en el cielo-los presentes la miraron-Sabías de las consecuencias de usar un Impact Dial, para nada valía la pena lo que hiciste.

Por inercia las miradas recayeron sobre Ami, que enseguida giro sus ojos hacia el cielo, pintando una mueca de incertidumbre en su rostro tan falsa que ni siquiera Chopper se la creyó.

-Pero que dices-pronuncio con voz nerviosa-No sé de que hablas…

-¡Es obvio que lo sabes!-la acusaron al mismo tiempo Nami y Usopp.

La susodicha suspiro profundamente, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo. Podía notarse que la vergüenza al ser descubierta no le dejaba mirarlos a la cara.

-Los escuche hablando de que no sabían dónde estaba esa fuerza que Luffy dijo que teníamos-varios recordaban haber tenido esa conversación en algún momento-Y son tan geniales-los más antiguos mugiwaras se sonrojaron por el halago-Tenía que hacer algo rápido y ya, incluso si era estúpido y atentaba contra mi cuerpo.

Entendieron lo que sentía, algo parecido había ocurrido con Brook ni bien se les unió y los llamados débiles del grupo recordaron esa impotencia de no ser ni remotamente tan fuertes como su capitán y de las veces que habían sentido esa duda de si realmente podían seguir a Luffy. Claro que luego de arduos entrenamientos mejoraron significativamente, comprendían que Ami no quería quedarse atrás sin demostrar sus habilidades y lo que podía llegar a valer como una mugiwara.

Pero al parecer eso no molestaba mucho a Liz, seguía en silencio observándolos con un nuevo cigarro entre los labios. Demostrar su fuerza y que la aceptarán no le quitaba el sueño.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el renito siguió con su labor, concentrándose totalmente en el brazo entero ya que sospechaba que tendría que encellarlo desde la mano al hombro. En un momento sintió que palpaba restos de una cicatriz quirúrgica, observó con más detalle aún el brazo y notó varias más, apenas visibles. Trago saliva con dificultad, el doctor que había hecho ese trabajo no quería que nadie supiera de él. Era sospechoso.

La intensa mirada de Chopper sobre sus heridas hizo saltar a la chica dos metros lejos de ellos. Las miradas se clavaron en su ser y antes de que se dijera algo con un movimiento certero y de apariencia doloroso devolvió los huesos rotos a su lugar. El renito gritó horrorizado al igual que Nami. Usopp y Zoro abrieron la boca por el asombro y Liz se trago el humo de tabaco.

Ami, señalo a la rubia de forma alarmante.

-¡Por Enel, se muere!-gritó.

En efecto la rubia algunos años menor que Robin tosía copiosamente como si se ahogara, el renito gritó en busca de un doctor para luego darse cuenta que él era uno y con los demás corrió en su ayuda. La peli negra ante la vista horrorizada y sorprendida del cocinero del barco saltó hacia un barril y con el encima se escondió entre los árboles de mandarinas de la navegante.

-¡Ah!-gritaron Usopp y Nami-¡Se trago la colilla!

Una gotita de sudor perlo la frente del marimo, esa rubia era igual de estúpida que el ero-cook e igual de desgraciada que los mugiwara. Antes de que Chopper pudiera intervenir Sanji abrazaba por detrás a la curvilínea chica. Dejando sus deseos pervertidos de lado al ver a una damisela en peligro comenzó a apretarla entrecortadamente, había salvado a tantos comensales en el Baratie con esa técnica…

La colilla salió disparada, el tirador al ver que pequeña era en comparación con los trozos de carne que tragaba casi sin masticar se pregunto cómo diablos se había atorado. La rubia tosió un poco tomando las manos del cocinero sin salir de su abrazo, como si se diera cuenta de la posición en la que estaba enrojeció totalmente.

-Gra-gracias, Sanji-murmuro.

La mitad del rostro que podía ver por encima de su hombro hizo saltar los mil demonios en la pervertida alma del rubio, era bonita, pero ese cuerpo perfecto que abrazaba, los enormes pechos que pesaban sobre sus brazos y el trasero que sentía contra sí la hacían demasiado sensual. Tanto, que salió disparado hacia atrás por los chorros de sangre que escaparon por su nariz.

-No hay de que-pronuncio en tono meloso y moribundo-Liz-chuan… Ah-quedo seco sobre el piso.

La escena dejo a más de uno sintiendo pena y odio ajeno por el rubio, por ser tan pervertido y por ser un cejas rizadas mierdoso.

-¡AH! ¡Ami no está!-grito el renito.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Algunos secretos.

Chopper se paso una mano en su forma humana por la frente secando el sudor de correr por el barco en busca de transfusiones de sangre para el rubio cocinero. El susodicho seguía inconsciente y Usopp comenzaba a cansarse de intentar explicarle a una deprimida Liz que no era su culpa lo que había ocurrido al cocinero. A los presentes se les había unido Brook y Robin, los gritos de Chopper habían llamado su atención. Seguramente Franky y Luffy también estarían ahí de no ser porque habían partido en el mini Merry a ver el alcance que tuvo la fuerza destructiva de Ami.

-Eres muy inocente para entender lo de Sanji-kun-zanjó el tema de Liz y el tirador, Nami-Solo dinos qué diablos fue lo de Ami.

Las miradas inquisitivas cayeron sobre el ser de la rubia que retomo la compostura como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Encendió con parsimonia un cigarrillo y lo llevo a sus labios, exhalo el humo de tabaco y al fin les devolvió la mirada.

-Ami es un experimento humano que hizo un científico hace veinte años-la incredulidad asaltó el rostro de varios, sin embargo Robin se puso seria-Opero a Ami más veces de las que puedo contar, incluso siendo solo un bebé.

-He escuchado de eso-comento sombría la arqueóloga, estando con Sabo y Dragón había escuchado varias cosas-Era un científico de los Tenryubitos, no sabía que bajita-san proviniera de ese lugar.

-Realmente no quiero saber cómo me llamas a mí-casi que se dijo a sí misma Liz que para la peli negra.

La rubia se levanto rozando el mango de sus katanas, hacía tanto que no las utilizaba que casi había olvidado cómo eran al tacto. El renito recordó al gran científico de la marina Vegapunk, sin embargo parecía que no se trataba de él y que el tema había terminado allí, Liz se alejaba con una lentitud casual hacia la cocina.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto en tono serio el espadachín cruzándose de brazos, al igual que Usopp sospechaba que había algo más sobre ella.

-Claro que es todo-suspiro exhalando la última bocanada de tabaco-Si me disculpan-se desabrocho el primer botón de su apretada camisa blanca-Voy a atacar la heladera.

-¡No lo digas tan seriamente!-la golpeó en la cabeza la navegante con la palma extendida.

Sanji, no había logrado despertar para hacer la cena aunque por suerte para los hambrientos Mugiwara, Usopp y Liz se las arreglaron para cocinar algo con los peces del acuario. Y era la responsabilidad de Zoro ir en busca de Ami para entregarle su plato. Según Liz –o lo que entendió que le dijo con la boca totalmente llena- a pesar de todo la enana era algo vergonzosa y no estaba feliz de su pasado como experimento humano. Claro que a él ese asunto no le cerraba ni le daba buena espina, sin embargo tanto Luffy como Franky aseguraban que la destrucción de las rocas tuvo un rango altísimo y que varios peces y aves no habían salido ganando. No era resultado de alguien normal, era resultado o de un usuario o de efectivamente un experimento humano.

-Las mujeres sí que son complicadas-murmuro rascándose la nuca el espadachín sosteniendo el plato en la otra mano-¡Oi! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, enana!-recalco la última palabra.

-¡¿A quién diablos llamas enana, idiota?!-la chica literalmente saltó de un barril escondido entre los mandarineros de Nami.

Roronoa se sonrió, tal como lo había planeado. Antes de que la chica dijera algo más le entrego el plato en la cara a lo que ella acepto sin chistar. Antes de que se fuera lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?-se volvió hacia ella.

-Acompáñame-se sentó rápidamente de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso y dio unos golpecitos a su lado-Siéntate Roronoa-san.

La expresión de niña pequeña que plantó en su rostro no fue lo que pudo con Zoro, que finalmente con cierta parsimonia se sentó a su lado. Claro que no, él no caía ni se doblegaba ante tales acciones, solo se sentó ya que a nadie le gustaba comer sólo y suponía que después de lo de ese día aún no tenía cara para enfrentar a los demás.

Comió en silencio de forma rápida, ambas chicas debía admitir no eran para nada educadas a la hora de comer, no tenían la gracia de Robin o incluso Nami a la hora de agarrar un tenedor o cuchillo. Aunque Ami se sobrepasaba, agarraba el tenedor con la mano entera desde la punta y cortaba tomando el cuchillo igual. Parecía efectivamente una niña pequeña. Al terminar soltó un hipo, el espadachín creyó que fue por comer tan rápido pero al ver su mirada perdida y su cuerpo moverse sin sentido de un lado a otro le hizo pensar que estaba ebria.

"-Le puse un poco de vino al pescado y al arroz y a los mariscos"-recordaba que comentó muy alegre la rubia.

"-¡Solo di que le pusiste vino a todo"-la había reprendido Usopp.

Efectivamente si la peli negra no tenía aguante con el alcohol no soportaría esa comida sin marearse.

-Eres peor que una niña-se levanto algo mosqueado-Vamos, te llevaré…-sus palabras se cortaron en seco, el dedo de la chica tapaba sus labios.

-Oh Zorro-kun-pronunció mal su nombre-Tienes el pelo tan verde y eres tan guapo-hipo, sin dejarlo hablar-¡En Mariejois no había ningún esclavo como tú! Y ninguno de esos malditos Tenryubitos me trato tan bien como ustedes-se tapo la boca dramáticamente escandalizada, como si hubiera hablado de más.

El ojo de Zoro se abrió de par en par, si bien era un poco lento no tardó en entender que la chica fue una esclava y que tal vez los malditos de los Tenryubitos había experimentado con ella… Esos años viviendo con Hawkeye habían avispado un poco su mente, pero no su sentido de la orientación.

-Vamos, enana, a tu habitación-la recargo contra sí, como ignorando lo que dijo.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, Zorro-kun.

-¡Es Zoro!-pero ya se había dormido.

La cargo hasta la habitación que compartía con Liz-que no estaba- como si de una bolsa de papas se tratará y la dejó sobre su litera. La miró bien por un segundo y notó en su rostro sufrimiento, uno que solo se notaba en los esclavos y lo futuros esclavos que vio en Sabaody. Resoplo pasándose una mano por la nuca, esa chica sí que escondía secretos pero no estaba seguro de sí quería saberlos todos.

-No lo cuentes… No lo cuentes-repetía entre dormida.

-No lo haré-se dio media vuelta.

-Zorro…

-¡Es Zoro!


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Un coqueteo diferente.

Esa tarde, al día siguiente, Ami había logrado escapar de Chopper y sus cuidados debido a la cruda que le dejo la comida de Liz con su siempre toque especial: alcohol. Para ser una pirata le parecía vergonzoso no tener aguante para las bebidas de ese tipo, a veces pensaba que Liz se había quedado con ese aguante y el aguante de mucha gente. Rió ante el pensamiento pero una punzada de dolor atacó su cabeza. Sanji, se le acercó preocupado con un brebaje para aliviar esa resaca, había logrado despertar en la mañana para hacer el desayuno y su preocupación por esa dama pequeña creció al saber de que era un experimento humano… La rabia que sentía hacía ese científico loco era indescriptible pero sabía que una sonrisa era mejor para una dama que una mueca de ira.

-¡Ami-swan!-canturreo en voz bajacolocando frente a ella el vaso con la bebida-Para tu dolor de cabeza, mi bella dama.

La peli negra rió y ese dolor volvió a ella, como si una enorme aguja le pinchará el cerebro y le había ocurrido, sin anestesia, no era para nada placentero. Pronunció un gracias al tiempo que bebía de un solo trago el brebaje, dejó el vaso vacío en la mano del algo sorprendido Sanji y se dio media vuelta decidida a volver a su cuarto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Liz, cigarrillo en boca y escoba en mano se paró junto al rubio-¡te hablo a ti, estúpida!-grito algo cabreada a la peli negra.

-No puedo hoy Liz-soltó dramáticamente-Voy al cuarto, cuando me recupere volveré-corrió hacia la cabina sin escuchar los gruñidos de la rubia.

El silencio reino unos segundos, Liz, exhalo molesta el humo de tabaco mientras Sanji pensaba sobre lo hermosa que se veía enojada. La rubia, ignorándolo sin darse cuenta, solo pensó que ese día las tareas se dividían entre Ami y ella y que sin tenerla con su amor hacia la limpieza se le haría difícil encargarse del Sunny.

-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja, Liz-chuan?-preguntó el rubio danzando a su alrededor.

-Hoy nos tocaba la limpieza-contestó automáticamente.

-Puedo ayudarte-se ofreció caballeroso.

Liz, volvió a la realidad al escuchar esas dulces palabras. Jamás un hombre le había ofrecido ayuda más que para cargar sus enormes y problemáticos senos a modo de piropo grosero e intenciones de llevarla a la cama. El tono de Sanji era diferente al de esa gente, era dulce y lleno de buenas intenciones. Según Nami, a pesar de todo, Sanji era un buen hombre que amaba a las mujeres, las amaba tanto como para morir por ellas o a manos de ellas. Se sonrió, los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny eran maravillosos.

-Bueno-le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sanji se derritió en un baile de amor ante su sonrisa, Liz solo le entrego la escoba, ella se encargaría de cortar el pasto. En silencio ambos hacían sus tareas y como si estuvieran sincronizados encendieron sus cigarrillos al mismo tiempo, con los mismos ademanes los llevaron a sus bocas y exhalaron el delicioso tabaco por igual. Rieron casualmente al notarlo. La rubia enrojeció de golpe, recordando como la había abrazado por la espalda y como hacia unos momentos se había derretido ante su sonrisa. Sí, quizás Sanji hacia eso con todas, para él las mujeres eran diosas –quizás solo la princesa de las sirenas estaba en el pedestal más alto- todas por igual pero no podía evitar sentirse especial, y le dolía. No por el rubio, sino porque era un sentimiento nuevo que nadie nunca le hizo sentir. Sus padres trataban a los once por igual, los hombres nunca le habían demostrado respeto y lo de Ami y el capitán era único, tenían ese trato con todos sus nakamas por igual… Pero el rubio, al ser un poco atractivo…

-¡NO!-gritó borrando con la mano sus pensamientos en el aire, todo frente a un sorprendido rubio-Ja, ja-rió nerviosa-una mosca.

-¡Ah, Liz-chuan!-tomo un repelente en crema que había dejado olvidado Nami en el asiento del mástil-¿Quieres que te eche un poco de esto?

La rubia se vio entre el sartén y la pared, luego de decir que las moscas la molestaban sería extraño rechazarle, sin embargo vislumbró una salida.

-Me lo echare yo misma-el rubio lloró internamente.

Ese día llevaba una camiseta que dejaba su espalda al descubierto y parte de sus brazos, por suerte para él a la hora de pasarlo por su espalda le fue imposible, dejando al rubio tal labor. Antes de desangrarse por el toque con esa piel tersa y bastante suave de mujer concentró su mente en solo disfrutar el momento, por el esfuerzo –que era más ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo de esos dos años en la isla del los Okama y no le había ayudado mucho estar con las sirenas-no notó lo nerviosa que estaba Liz. Eso era nuevo también, no era para nada parecido al toque de alguno de sus hermanos o a las fuertes palmadas de Luffy, las manos blanquecinas de Sanji eran delicadas, tan delicadas como las de una persona que vive para cocinar y usa las piernas para defenderse.

-Liz-chan-se enserio de repente, dejándola de tocar-¿Qué son esas cicatrices en tu espalda, a la altura de los omoplatos?

Liz, suspiró incomoda, se volvió hacia él mirándole a los ojos apenas levantando la vista ya que era casi tan alta como él. Se toco el hombro algo avergonzada.

-Es por la TenshiTenshi no mi-dijo y obviamente no la entendió-La akuma no mi que comí de pequeña me dio una especia de alas de ángel, por años no supe controlarlas sin que me rajarán la piel al desplegarlas, pero…-se tapo la cara con ambas manos-¡ah, que idiota era!-recordaba como de fácil le resulto hacerlas crecer sin dolor, era estúpido pensar que una vez se había lastimado por ello.

-Liz-chuan-soltó algo conmovido por lo linda que era cuando se avergonzaba-No es ninguna vergüenza no saber controlar tu akuma no mi, a Chopper también le costó manejar la suya como lo hace ahora, así que…

-Gracias, Sanji. Supongo que hasta tú también dejaste de sentirte incómodo al estar en la isla de los Okama…

Ni bien termino de decirlo el cocinero cayó de rodillas sobre el piso deprimido. Su querida Liz-chuan había tocado una fibra sensible. Sin embargo Liz lo dijo de forma admirable, pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Navegante-san-habló de repente cerca del timón sentada en una silla Nico Robin-¿Has visto a Cocinero-san y aEspadachina-san?

-Si-contestó Nami, bajando un poco sus gafas de sol-Es lo que hace siempre.

-Es cierto, pero Espadachina-san ha reaccionado diferente que… que todas-Robin se puso pensativa.

-Entonces-se quito las gafas-¿Sanji-san ha encontrado a alguien?-se lleno de alegría, pero propia, tal vez así el cocinero las dejaría en paz.

La arqueóloga solo rio por lo bajo, le causaba gracia la reacción de Nami y las de Liz ante el de cejas rizadas.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Ciertos desencuentros.

La conversación de Nico Robin y Nami había sido escuchada por el puro huesos músico, el tirador y el doctor de la tripulación del Sunny. Chopper no entendía mucho sobre el amor de humanos en cuanto a pareja se refería pero se sintió interesado en el tema al oír que Sanji al fin sería feliz –por boca de Usopp, claro-. El tirador también había visto cierta chispa sobre un posible amor entre la espadachina y el cocinero pero resultaba ser algo que se daría con suma lentitud, por lo que prefería esperar al momento adecuado para intervenir como el gran Usopp Casanova. Además de que primero debía averiguar más sobre Ami y su pasado, no podía creer que se limitaba solo a lo que la rubia les contó, por otro lado, si Ami se negaba a decir algo tendría sus razones.

En esos momentos que Usopp reflexionaba, Brook y el renito ideaban una forma de dejar solos al cocinero y a la espadachina, pero no solos como habían estado casi el día entero limpiando el barco, si no solos en algún cuarto o algo parecido. La idea era un tanto infantil y anticuada, justo como sus creadores.

Al caer la medianoche, como si de una travesura de niño pequeño se tratara, Chopper, entre risillas sospechosas logró llevar a Liz a la casilla del mástil con la excusa de que también era el turno de Ami que aún no se sentía bien. Mientras tanto, Brook sostenía a Zoro ya que realmente era turno de hacer guardia del peli verde. Al cabo de un rato Sanji se dirigía a llevarle algunos postres y jugo de cítricos a la dama en la torre, ni bien entró, Chopper les dejo encerrados.

Iluminados por la luz de la luna Liz y Sanji escucharon el click de un candado en la puerta. Tardaron algunos segundos en percatarse de la situación, antes de ver nada a su favor como el simple hecho de estar encerrado con una chica sexy en un lugar de poco espacio, el cocinero se preparó para patear la puerta abajo. Su fuerte patada fue detenida en seco por el revés de las katanas de la chica, que en silencio había desenvainado y preparado para detenerlo.

-¡Sanji!-lo reprendió, guardando sus espadas-No podemos romper la puerta, Franky y Usopp nos matarían, además-saco el encendedor y un cigarrillo de su pantalón-No me molesta ni me asusta estar encerrada aquí-de tanto que sus manos temblaban, la llamita y el cigarro jamás se encontraban.

-Estas nerviosa, ¿no es así?-preguntó en un tono tranquilo, ofreciéndole un vaso con el jugo-Pero tienes tu punto-el también encendió un cigarrillo-Esos dos nos matarían-le ofreció la llama de su encendedor.

Liz, la acepto enseguida, su tráquea y pulmones se llenaron con el tabaco y el frío de esa bebida culmino con los nervios que sentía. Sanji, dio unas volteretas alrededor de ella con los postres, lo que hizo que la chica se tranquilice aún más. Por un rato el cocinero la observó devorar los platillos dulces hasta que un papel doblado en cuatro cayó de la chaqueta de la chica. Lo levanto y lo abrió por inercia, descubriendo que era de la recompensa de ella. No le llamo la suma de berries, le llamo la foto, donde se la veía imponente con dos enormes alas como de ángel, empuñando las katanas en modo de pelea, su rostro, enmarcado por su cabello rubio largo de pómulos altos y labios carnosos la hacía ver como una diosa más que como un ángel, una diosa que descendió de los cielos y que ahora estaba junto a él, chupándose los dedos y el tenedor que tenía algo de crema.

-Ah, Liz-chuan-giro con la foto en alto-¡Te ves arrebatadora en esta foto!

La rubia se sonrojó pero la oscuridad la encubrió, recordaba el día de la foto, estaban peleando contra unos marines por no pagar en un boliche. La cosa se había puesto fea y en un momento Ami le sacó la foto vendiéndola a uno de los marines que derrotó. Realmente a veces dudaba de la mente de su amiga, de sí estaba bien, claro. Su recompensa era de sesenta millones de berries, algunos la llamaban el ángel de la muerte silenciosa aunque era tan largo que solo le decían "el ángel".

-Sanji, los postres estaban deliciosos-dejo los platos e iba a quitarle el papel al cocinero pero este se echo hacia atrás.

-Me gustaría conservarla, realmente me gusta tener fotos de las chicas que adoro-giro con corazones en los ojos canturreando "mellorine, mellorine"

A la rubia le daba igual no tener esa recompensa consigo y su corazón latió más fuerte al ver como Sanji se abrazaba a esa foto. Pero por otro lado, aunque no podía evitar sentirse especial, también comenzaba a sentirse una más del montón, del montón de mujeres que Pierna Negra Sanji amaba. Suspiró decaída, algo avergonzada, ¿desde cuándo se comportaba su cabeza como la de una chica normal? Era una pirata, ni Nami que era más femenina o Robin se habrían comportado así. Además, había conocido al rubio hacía relativamente poco, pero siempre tuvo debilidad con los idiotas. Y Sanji era lindo, un idiota atractivo, a pesar de esas cejas tan raras.

Encendieron otro cigarrillo casi al mismo tiempo y el silencio reino de repente, por alguna razón a Sanji no le salía ser tan atento –pesado-con Liz, tal vez no lo necesitaba, ella parecía feliz con el solo hecho de estar cerca de él y… Abrió los ojos azules lo más que pudo ¿ella era felizsolo con estar a su lado? Su corazón dio un brinco, su cuerpo también lo haría de no ser que estaba petrificado. El no era tonto, sabía que por más que amara a sus chicas no necesariamente era recíproco pero esta vez parecía que sí lo era. Iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos de dicha pero vio echa un ovillo a la chica, que se había dormido en un parpadeo. Rió para sus adentros borrando toda esperanza, era muy idiota de su parte pensar que ella lo miraba como a más que un simple nakama. Era Liz, un ángel, solo era simpática con él.

La cubrió con su chaqueta y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana el cielo oscuro y estrellado, tratando de olvidar ese sabor amargo con tabaco y esa vista maravillosa.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7_ Por fin tierra.

Tocar tierra para los mugiwara fue un alivio, habían estado más de lo esperado en alta mar y no habría pasado mucho para que Luffy y Liz comenzarán a comerse el barco o a ellos mismos. En esas semanas un ambiente extraño se respiraba entre Liz y Sanji, el era menos efusivo con ella y Liz se pasaba sonrojando de tanto en tanto. Usopp, había reprendido a Brook y a Chopper por actuar sin consultarle, si no hubieran intervenido seguro ahora la situación era otra. Zoro se veía pensativo a su manera y los demás seguían a su ritmo.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Ami, Liz y Usopp. La rubia se encargaría de comprar todo el sake posible que hubiera sobre la isla, y es que luego de enfrentarse con Zoro varias veces por las pocas gotas que quedaban en el barco no quería para nada repetir tan penosa situación. Aunque según Ami fueron peleas dignas de ver, sobre todo en las que intervenía Sanji porque estaban atacando a una de sus damas. Y cada vez que el rubio se aparecía la rubia desaparecía, se había vuelto algo casi automático.

Mientras los tres iban caminando Usopp con sus compras ya hechas pensaba la forma de sacar el tema, pero Liz hablaba con Ami sobre algo que por no escuchar del todo no comprendía.

-¿Entiendes o no, Ami?-pregunto la rubia a la peli negra que parecía estar en otro mundo-¿Ami? ¿Enano de jardín?

-Oh, sí, sí entiendo-se limito a contestar.

Las caras de sorpresa del tirador y la espadachín salían de cualquier esquema y es que era extraño de sobremanera que la chica no reaccionara con una patada o un insulto ante ese apodo por parte de su amiga. Antes de que le pudieran decir algo al respecto la chica mascullo algo sobre que se les adelantaría y poco a poco desapareció entre la gente. Liz y Usopp se miraron entre sí como buscando una respuesta.

-Tal vez tanto mar le afecto-soltó la rubia no muy convencida.

-¿El mar te afecto a ti también, Liz-chan?-pregunto el tirador acentuando el chan-Tú también andas un poco rara…

-¡¿D-De que hablas?!-grito sin darse cuenta muy nerviosa-Sí, sí, mucho mar nos afecta, ¡Adiós!

Usopp veía como la rubia se perdía entre la multitud, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba hacer que florezca lo de ella y Sanji, pero necesitaría ayuda.

-Ayuda…-se masajeo la barbilla pensativo-Tendré que recurrir a eso…

La cena de los mugiwara había sido tranquila y apacible, sin contar a Luffy gritando por más, Usopp y Sanji reprendiéndolo y Nami golpeándolo porque había tomado parte de su comida. Tan tranquila como la cena de los mugiwara puede ser. Esa noche Liz había comido relativamente poco y Ami hablaba con todos menos con ella y con Sanji. Cabía decir que cuando les hablaba lo hacía con monosílabos o sonreía incomoda cuando el cocinero le decía algún cumplido. Usopp había mirado muy atentamente esa situación y él y Franky, Brook y Chopper habían desaparecido antes de que todos se fueran.

Liz había salido a fumar ignorando de forma no muy eficaz los comentarios de Robin sagaces acerca de su "amor por la cocina", la peli negra mayor reía de una forma tan casual cuando la molestaba que a ella también le daba gracia.

-Si es tan obvio-se dijo a sí misma en voz alta cayendo sentada contra el mástil-Estoy pérdida-dio una gran pitada a su cigarrillo.

-Je, je, je-se escucho una risa fingida desde el cielo.

Liz alzó la vista y se quedo congelada. Usopp bajaba del cielo agarrado de una cuerda usando el mango de su Kabuto a modo de arco y de punta de flecha el dedo índice de la otra mano. La rubia quiso correr pero solo asustaría a los del pueblo o se emborracharía y terminaría peor, así que se quedo allí viendo el espectáculo que montaba el tirador.

-Todos tus problemas se resolverán, Liz-kun-declaro bajando hasta ella-El gran Usopp-pido está aquí para ayudarte.

Liz enrojeció de sobremanera, sí el tirador no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos ahora lo estaba del todo.

-¿Co-Como lo, lo su-supiste?-tartamudeó echándose hacia atrás.

-Por mis agudos instintos-se jaqueo sonriente.

-También porque lo escuchamos de Robin-susurro el renito lo suficientemente alto desde la oscuridad.

-¡Chopper!-grito enojado Usopp.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo gritando.

-¡Auu! ¿Quién diría que una belleza como Liz se enamoraría de Sanji?-se escucho al cyborg mientras tiraba de la cuerda a la que Usopp ya no estaba agarrado.

-¡Oigan!-los reprendió.

-¡Lo sabe todo el mundo!-entro en desesperación la rubia agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Yohohoho! Las jovencitas son más lindas cuando están enamoradas-comentó Brook desde algún lugar.

-Voy a abrirme el estómago-la chica hincada se apuntaba a su abdomen con una de sus katanas.

-¡Liz-kun!-comenzó a retomar la situación el tirador antes de que hubiera un suicidio-Heme aquí para ayudarte en tu viaje por el amor, no para que te abras el estómago.

Liz asintió envainando su katana, Usopp sería un gran mentiroso pero era alguien de confianza y de gran corazón. Aunque muriera de vergüenza lo escucharía… O lo escucharían, Franky, Brook y Chopper se habían sentado al lado suyo para escuchar al gran Usopp-pido.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. Necesidad de hablar.

Un nuevo día había llegado para los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny. Ami, hacía lagartijas bajo el imponente sol mientras Zoro trataba de dormir un poco alejado de ella. Eran los únicos en el barco, Nami, Robin, Chopper y Liz habían ido de compras, Usopp, Luffy, Sanji y Franky en busca de alimentos y recursos para el barco. Zoro con un bostezo había confirmado que se quedaba a cuidar el Sunny, pero Ami solo se había quedado porque según ella no era lo suyo salir a comprar ropa, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que simplemente evitaba pasar tiempo con su amiga.

Incluso el espadachín que la observaba fingiendo que dormía lo notaba, notaba la incomodidad de la bajita cerca de Liz y de Sanji, aunque en el cocinero pervertido lo entendía, el ya era insoportable de por sí. Aunque en ese momento no estaba muy dispuesto a recordar la rabia que le tenía, estaba más concentrado en buscar signos de abuso en el cuerpo de Ami, al fin y al cabo, había sido una esclava. No sabía ni porque lo hacía, ninguno de los dos ganaría nada con ello pero la única razón que encontró del porque estaba perdido en el cuerpo de la chica era ese y en su vientre plano blanquecino marcado por tanto ejercicio.

Algo que debía destacar del cuerpo de Ami –además de no estar muy lejos del piso- era que tenía complexión musculosa pero delicada, suponía que un cuerpo como el de Nami o Robin, e incluso el de Liz no podría hacer tal fuerza como la enana sin tener unos buenos pares de músculos que la ayudarán. Apretó los dientes molesto de solo pensar que todo eso era culpa de ese científico loco que había experimentado en su pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo, seguía siendo bastante bonita y flexible, podía doblar su espalda y cuerpo en general de forma que ninguna chica podía hacerlo, chicas que él había conocido claro.

En un momento Ami se acercó a él sentándose a su lado. Zoro intento fingir que se había dormido y ciertamente eso funcionaba para que la gente se alejara pero ella solo se acomodo más. Sentía sus ojos verdes clavados en él, el calor de su cuerpo y un poco de olor a sudor y a flores, esa cosa de las mujeres de oler bien a pesar de todo era un misterio para él.

-Zoro-san-lo llamo como comprobando que durmiera-Bueno, será como hablar sola pero si una gaviota pasa al menos creerá que hablo contigo-rió apagada de su propio chiste-Oh Zoro-san-resoplo-Liz está enamorada de Sanji-san o como tú le dices el cejas rizadas, al principio me molesté, creí que iban a robarme a Liz…

Pero resulta que luego era tristeza, siempre creí que íbamos a estar juntas, como las bravas piratas que somos pero también debí pensar que al fin y al cabo Liz es una humana y un día iba a comenzar a tener esos sentimientos

El silencio de unos pocos minutos le hizo pensar que reflexionaba acerca de la situación, además de que la forma en la que había dicho "humana" daba a entender que ella se veía a sí misma diferente de los "humanos". Esa chica parecía tener bastantes problemas encima.

-De todas formas la dejare ser, a ella y a Sanji-san, darles un poco de espacio no me matara y Liz merece ser feliz. Ella lo merece…

Los sentimentalismos no eran para nada el área del peli verde, se perdía tanto como en un laberinto y eso era decir mucho. Para colmo, no tenía ninguna delicadeza, no quería decir algo fuera de lugar y que Chopper se le viniera encima o ella enloqueciera al darse cuenta de que estuvo siempre despierto.

-¡Nunca se lo podría decir a nadie esto!-canturreo en un grito-Zoro-san está realmente dormido, tal vez deba aprovechar.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera pensar en algo la lengua de Ami ataco su oreja, lamiéndola desde el lóbulo hasta la punta de una forma que le dio escalofríos algo placenteros pero gracias a su autocontrol no mostro ningún signo de haberlo notado o sentido.

Escucho a la chica levantarse e irse con ligeros pasitos a vaya saber uno donde, entre abrió un ojo buscándola pero ya no estaba. Se toco la oreja algo mojada, esa acción no tenía sentido luego de tanta confesión pero bueno, Ami era un misterio, incluso en las de su clase.

Liz casi había llorado al ver como Nami se desasía de su ropa y la obligaba a comprar algo nuevo. Según la navegante con toda esa ropa poco femenina nunca atraería ni a un perro, sin embargo Chopper decía que un perro no se fijaría en una humana.

-Tal vez Cocinero-san tampoco nunca se fije en Espadachina-san y se vaya con otra-se horrorizo Robin con el renito sentado en su falda.

Liz, miró a Nami con ojos llorosos, la peli naranja supo enseguida que le daba el visto bueno para desplumar la tienda de ropa en la que estaban. Claro que la deuda de la rubia crecería en un quinientos por ciento pero era muy ingenua para notarlo o pensar mal de Nami. La navegante la mando con varios vestidos de talla grande a los probadores y no es que Liz fuera muy rellena o algo así, solo era grande, imaginaba que por lo mismo pasarían las sirenas que ayudaban a vestir a Shirahoshi, aunque claro, ellas y sus sastres lo tenían peor.


	10. Chapter 85

Capítulo 8.5_ Intentar y fallar.

-Escucha bien, Liz-kun-dijo Usopp-pido aquella noche muy serio-Sanji es un idiota, por lo que no se dará cuenta como nosotros que estas enamorada de él.

-¿Y sí simplemente lo sabe y no me quiere?-respondió algo pesimista Liz.

-¡Error!-la golpeo en la cabeza Usopp-¡Estoy seguro que será el hombre más feliz si sabe que lo amas!

-¡Esto no es amor!-grito en voz baja, sonrojada-Solo me gusta un poco.

-¡Auu! Eres súper bonita cuando te sonrojas-le comento Franky.

-Sí, de verdad las jovencitas enamoradas son lo mejor-dijo Brook el puro huesos pervertido.

Ignorando los comentarios, Liz suspiró afligida.

-Sanji quiere a todas las mujeres por igual, ¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo?

El silencio reino unos momentos, los presentes se encontraban pensativos, incluso Usopp ya que no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso. Sin embargo, el tirador recordó haber visto a Sanji con la recompensa de la rubia contra su pecho diciendo incoherencias, cosa que no había hecho con las de Nami y Robin, menos con la de Ami ya que nunca la habían visto.

-He notado que Sanji-kun tiene un trato especial contigo-pensó en las alas que se veían en la foto, pero no dijo nada-Solo que por alguna razón no se ha confesado de verdad.

-Entonces el problema es Sanji-decidió el renito y Brook y Franky estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Creo que si le muestras tus bragas caerá a tus pies-ni bien termino de decir eso el músico un puñetazo se clavo en su inexistente nariz por parte de la chica.

-Muy bien, esto fue fácil-lo último lo dijo en voz baja-Hablaré con Sanji-kun si no hace nada y te dejaré en manos de las chicas, Usopp-pido fuera-declaró finalizada la "reunión" el tirador yéndose a su cuarto.

Liz, suspiró abatida, nada le garantizaba que Sanji la aceptara ni aunque Usopp en su papel de Cupido o las chicas la ayudaran, si Sanji no la quería no lo hacía y punto. Pero luego de que Nami renovará su armario –se comprara algo para ella- y Robin siguiera con sus catastróficos y agudos comentarios sin maldad alguna se resigno a intentarlo. Como cuando adquirió los poderes de su akuma no mi, simplemente se resigno a intentarlo y luego de fallar varias veces actualmente era capaz de ser en el aire tan veloz como el viento. De todas formas, en ese instante que retornaban hacia el barco se sentía muy incómoda respecto a su vestimenta y no ayudaba que Nami estuviera tan radiante como siempre con su corpiño de vestir y unos shorts que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y Robin, bueno, Robin con solo tener puesto ese diminuto vestido negro era suficiente para hacer babear a más de uno.

-Deben verse muy bonitas-comento Chopper por el ambiente a su derredor.

Liz, quiso con el alma que la tierra la tragase, cubriéndose con su largo cabello rubio lo más que podía el enorme escote de su pecho.

En el momento que Zoro despertó de su siesta real Ami caminaba frente a él sobre sus manos en una especie de competencia con Luffy, que caminaba de la misma forma. Ambos reían tontamente y por alguna razón eso no le gusto para nada, es más, le molesto y no sabía muy bien porque, siempre jugaban esos dos, era raro que Usopp o Chopper no estuvieran jugando con ellos. Repentinamente Luffy cayó sobre ella de espaldas, Ami se dio vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. La molestia de Zoro aumento al punto que se levanto caminando hacia ellos.

-Basta, Ami-pedía entre risas el moreno.

-¡Ami-swan!-el rubio apareció en escena antes de que pudiera hacer algo-¡Yo también puedo jugar contigo!

La peli negra se levanto con rapidez mirando al cocinero sin ningún sentimiento en especial reflejado, bostezo fingidamente como dando a entender que estaba cansada y con un gesto rechazo la oferta de Sanji de jugar con ella. Zoro comprendió porque era, pero había sido tan tajante que pareció herir al pervertido cocinero ya que este moqueaba y soltaba lágrimas gruesas.

-¡Ami-san me odia!-lloriqueo y tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

-Es que eres demasiado molesto, cocinero pervertido-comento Zoro sonriendo de costado.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-toda tristeza se disipo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su pelea el resto de las chicas llego y Sanji dejo caer su mandíbula hasta el piso, Usopp aprobó aquello dando por hecho que su plan había resultado. Liz estaba deslumbrante con su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y ese escote en v que hasta a Zoro le causo una grata sensación. El hecho de que estuviera tan sonrojada por mostrar tanto la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Sanji se desangro hasta caer duro en el piso con una sonrisa y expresión mezcla entre risueño y pervertido. No ayudo demasiado que Robin y Nami parecieran modelos de alta categoría, el pobre cocinero pervertido pudo ver el cielo y sus estrellas con todo aquello.

-¡Un doctor! ¡Un doctor!-grito corriendo en círculos el renito-¡Ah, soy yo!

Con ayuda de la deprimida Liz por casi matar a su amado y por el hecho de tomar ese desmayo como algo que causaron entre las tres y no por ella misma –poco a poco entendía como era Sanji realmente-ayudo a Chopper con las transfusiones sanguíneas. Ami miraba la escena desde la cocina indiferente, aunque moría por ayudar al rubio no podía intervenir. Simplemente si quería que Liz fuera feliz no podía hacer más que mirar.


	11. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. Casualidades.

Decir que nada había ocurrido en esas pocas semanas era lo correcto. Como habían atracado en ese pueblo y estarían allí al menos un mes Ami se encargaba de limpiar el barco hasta el más mínimo rincón y eso le había servido de excusa para cuando Liz le preguntaba porque la evitaba. La rubia sabía que no era por la limpieza pero Ami era de corazón cerrado y debería esperar sentada a que le dijera sus razones. En cuanto a ella, a pesar de varios intentos no había podido transmitirle sus sentimientos a Sanji, solo logró quitarle la poca sangre que le quedaba. Usopp buscaba el momento para hablarle pero el rubio nunca estaba solo o sí lo estaba se encontraba cocinando o lavando los trastes, que Ami había dejado de lado solo para no estar con él. El tirador había notado eso también, pero no sabía cómo encararla, además de que también le evitaba.

Zoro, con la excusa de pulir sus katanas siempre estaba cerca de Ami, donde ella limpiaba el estaba e incluso trataba de no dormirse cerca suyo aunque la idea de que le hiciera algo más atrevido mientras se echaba una siesta lo atraía, pero muy en el fondo, para nada Roronoa Zoro caería por una mocosa enana como ella. En su no muy inteligente mente Ami solo le miraba distraída, como si el peli verde estuviera cerca suyo por pura casualidad aunque se preguntaba si el también quería cosquillas desde aquella vez que jugaba con Luffy y se les acercó.

En ese momento, ambos estaban en la sala de estar con acuario, el espadachín estaba allí porque la peli negra menor había echado un producto muy fuerte en la casita del mástil, Ami pulía de mientras el vidrio con el cabello en un moño y la misma ropa que usaba para ejercitarse. Como era una especie de top corto Zoro podía observar su fuerte espalda femenina, en la que había varias cicatrices de cirugías que ya ni se molestaba en esconder. Seguro asumía que Liz había contado casi todo, ya no había tanto para esconder. Pero le llamaba la atención el inicio de un tatuaje en negro que apenas sobresalía por la remera corta. Había escuchado de Luffy y de Robin que los esclavos de los Tenryubitos tenían un distintivo tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo, claro que no habían dicho en quienes lo habían visto.

-Zoro-san-se volvió hacia el Ami-Sé que mi espalda es muy interesante pero sigue siendo raro que me mires tanto-torció la boca confundida.

-Estaba mirando a los peces no a tu espalda, enana-mintió.

-¡Si sigues así te quedarás ciego del todo, maldito tuerto!-grito enojada amenazándolo con un producto de limpieza.

-¿A quién diablos llamas maldito tuerto, mocosa?-respondió levantándose.

-¡Al único maldito tuerto que tengo en frente!-lo señalo con el dedo índice tocándole el entrecejo.

-Lamento interrumpir su pelea amorosa-Nami con Robin detrás soltando risitas llegaron a ellos-Pero en el periódico de hoy llego esto-le entrego un papel de recompensa a la poco a poco calmada Ami.

La peli negra lo estudio mientras Zoro le explicaba que con ella nunca podría tener nada a la peli naranja en tanto Robin miraba a la bajita atentamente. Es que Ami tenía en sus manos la nueva recompensa por su cabeza que era casi tan alta como la de los supernova hacia dos años atrás, con una foto de ella con los puños en alto echando la lengua como burlándose de alguien o buscando cabrearlo, por su persona viva o muerta se pedían doscientos cincuenta millones de berries.

-¿Qué significa esta cantidad?-enarco una ceja de brazos cruzados la navegante con un Zoro a su lado golpeado porque se había pasado de listo.

El rostro de la susodicha se ensombreció totalmente, aunque también se notaba algo de dolor en su mirada. Dejo los implementos de limpieza en un banco y con una sonrisa falsa respondió.

-No es nada, solo una exageración de la marina-se alzo de hombros restándole importancia.

Sin más se fue, nadie sintió que debían detenerla, por algo sería que no quería hablar. Las chicas miraron a Zoro como buscando respuestas.

-¿Sabes algo, espadachín-san?-pregunto la arqueóloga.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-se rasco la nuca evitando responder a la pregunta.

-Es que pasas mucho tiempo con ella últimamente-contesto Robin silenciándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡No paso tiempo con ella!-exclamo-Solo estoy ahí y ella está ahí también-se abrió paso a la puerta-Si todo esto termino, me largo-también se fue.

Nami suspiró, no les quedaba más que recurrir a Liz para saber algo más de todo aquello. Lo de que su recompensa fuer tan alta llamaba poderosamente su atención y sabía que no tendría que ver con su brutal fuerza, su instinto le decía que había algo más. El hecho de que Ami no quisiera hablar del tema le preocupaba.

-Esto no está bien-negó con la cabeza el tirador a la apenada rubia-Sabía que Sanji era estúpido pero no pensaba que tanto.

-Tal vez no es que sea estúpido, Usopp-suspiro Liz con cigarro en mano-Tal vez no hace nada porque no siente algo por mí y no quiere lastimarme…-se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos revolviéndose el pelo-¡Es tan horrible estar enamorada!-grito en voz baja-Encima Ami ni me habla-se recupero-Nunca había pasado eso.

Usopp viendo lo afligida que estaba Liz por todo ese asunto pensó que sería primordial tener una charla con Ami antes de que Liz pensará lo peor, solo esperaba que lo que pensaba que ocurría en la cabecita de la peli negra fuera lo que él creía.

-¡Liz!-la llamo Nami acercándoseles-¡Tenemos que hablar de algo!

La rubia dio una pitada a su cigarrillo mientras se sentía más afligida, si Nami quería hablar con ella significaba la hora del pago por sus préstamos y no tenía nada encima, lo que la llevaría a contraer más deudas. Antes de que comenzarán a hablar un grito desgarrador rasgo el aire.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 10_ Las desventuras de Ami.

Ami había decidido salir a caminar por el pueblo esperando a que se disiparan las dudas acerca de su recompensa como pirata o más bien como criminal. Realmente no quería pensar o recordar cómo llegó a esa suma. En el pueblo algunos comerciantes la saludaban, es que los mugiwara se habían vuelto caras familiares en ese tiempo y aunque algunos sabían quiénes eran no llamaban a la marina o al Gobierno Mundial, quien sabía si todo se volvía violento y ellos pagaban los platos rotos. Era un lugar demasiado tranquilo para ser escenario de una batalla entre la marina y los piratas.

La peli negra suspiró dirigiéndose a un bar pero una imagen algo perturbadora la detuvo en seco. Por un callejón se alejaba un hombre agarrando a un niño y tapándole la boca, el pobre pequeño daba patadas y manotazos para soltarse pero era en vano. Ami respiro agitada mirando hacia todos lados, no podía ser la única que había visto eso, sin embargo la gente seguía caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido o quizás realmente no habían visto nada. Iba a seguir al hombre pero un llanto desgarrador de mujer llamo su atención.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi bebe no está!-gritaba una mujer joven estudiando un cochecito de bebe desesperada.

Ami apretó los dientes mirando hacia todos lados, prefería encontrar al que sea que se haya llevado ese niño a que consolar a la madre. A unos metros pudo divisar un hombre corriendo con algo en brazos que seguro sería el bebe, aunque las personas no hacían nada para detenerlo o consolar a la pobre mujer. No reparo demasiado en ello y siguió al hombre con la supuesta criatura en brazos, de forma disimulada, no quería que la descubriera ya que algo le decía que también la llevaría al otro niño.

Ami no recordaba haber corrido tanto en su vida, ni siquiera de los marines o de alguien con el que se arrepintió de haberse metido, pero finalmente había llegado a la guarida de esos secuestradores y más que un bebe y un niño tenían a más pequeños, al menos tres niñas, cuatro varones y dos bebes contando a las últimas adquisiciones.

Trago saliva con dificultad, no podía atacar a ese pequeño barco al que hacían subir a los niños, los hombres estaban armados con cuchillos y pistolas, seguramente eran piratas de poca monta que terminaron dedicándose a la trata de humanos. De solo pensar en ello sentía tal repugnancia que parecía que vomitaría. Tantos de sus antiguos compañeros habían llegado a Mariejois por culpa de piratas estúpidos que querían dinero fácil. Como era apenas un bebe cuando la raptaron no podía recordar si ella había perecido de la misma forma que esos pobres.

-Bien, ya subieron todos-exclamo un hombre alto de barba y bigote tupido-Los llevaremos a Sabaody y veremos cuanto nos darán.

-Los bebes tal vez no tanto, jefe-comento uno-Sabe que a los Tenryubitosno les gusta cuidar simples niños humanos.

-¡A callar, idiota!-lo golpeó en la cabeza el alto-No son para los Tenryubitos, es para algún noble que no pudo engendrar un hijo.

Ami sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Quitar a un niño de su familia solo para dárselo a otro era horrible, pero los traficantes de humanos no pensaban así. De repente, uno de los pequeños corrió fuera del barco, el capitán iba a descargar su cuchillo contra él pero Ami intervino.

El niño paralizado por el miedo no pudo dejar de mirar, la chica había estampado a su atacante contra el piso desde la cabeza, dejando un cráter en la tierra y bastante sangre en el. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más lo asusto, fue la expresión de Ami, una terrible mueca de enfado y sed de muerte que lo hizo gritar tan fuertemente preso del pánico que todo el pueblo pudo escucharlo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto a la nada Zoro luego de escuchar el grito.

Las chicas solo se alzaron de hombros tan confundidas como él, lo único que sacaron en cuenta es que provenía de alguna parte del pueblo, seguro que no de las más pobladas. Liz miro a su derredor buscando a su amiga que era muy curiosa en cuanto a gritos se trataba, era raro que no hubiera querido ir a ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Dónde está Ami?-pregunto pensativa.

-Esa enana se fue al pueblo-respondió Zoro masajeándose la nuca.

-Tal vez ese grito horripilante fue de Bajita-san-comento Robin con tono sombrío-Habrá sido víctima de un crimen terrible.

-Robin, por favor no digas algo tan espantoso-pidió Usopp.

-Es todo-Liz se levanto de repente-Iré a buscarla-miro al peli verde-Zoro, vienes conmigo.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para mandarme, mujer?!

-Solo vendrás conmigo porque Ami no quiere hablarme-suspiro afligida-Será mejor que busquemos desde arriba.

Respiro profundo inclinándose hacia delante, desde en medio de sus omoplatos comenzaron a nacer dos enormes alas, que haciendo honor a su habilidad como usuaria, parecían las de un ángel. Sin darle importancia a las miradas maravilladas de las chicas y de Usopp, estiro los brazos hacia Zoro.

-Ven aquí-dijo totalmente seria.

-¡¿Por qué diablos haría eso?!-se cabreo el espadachín.

El tirador iba a ofrecerse ante la idea de surcar los cielos montado en una chica alada pero de alguna forma Liz logró alzar vuelo con Zoro en brazos. Nami deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido una cámara para grabar esa imagen. Sería buen material para chantajearlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 11. Monstruo.

Ami muchas veces creyó que su sed de venganza hacía los Tenryubitos y a los traficantes de humanos había desaparecido, pero en ese momento había confirmado que no fue así. Les tenía tanto odio como el primer día y eso se había reflejado en su rostro, por eso y por la brutal imagen de un hombre inconsciente sangrando genero ese grito agudo y fuerte, además de un llanto incontrolable.

-El señor se recuperara, no es tan malo-estiro las manos llenas de sangre hacia su pequeña cara mojada.

El pequeño lloro aún más fuerte. Por todo ese alboroto, niños y hombres salieron del barco, como un contagio los pequeños lloraban también y los piratas baratos arremetieron contra ella. Ami, solo los esquivaba, no quería que la miraran peor de lo que ya lo hacían, le recordaba mucho a su época como esclava… Entre todo ese bullicio de ataques contra su persona creyó haber visto caer algo del cielo, algo verde del tamaño de una persona. Cuando toco suelo la tierra se resquebrajo un poco, dejando ver a un Zoro con espadas en mano listo para atacar.

-¡Diablos, Zoro!-Liz descendió escondiendo sus alas-¡Es peligroso tirarse desde tan alto!

-¡Cállate, mujer voladora!-el peli verde ataco a los hombres.

-¡Que nombre poco original, Zoro-san!-le grito con katanas en mano cortando todo a su paso.

Liz, tenía bien merecido su apodo como pirata, era tan silenciosa que parecía que no usaba katanas o más bien que ni siquiera estaban ahí. Sin embargo sí estaban ahí, dejando huellas de su filo a todo hombre que se cruzara en su camino y se hubiera atrevido a querer atacar a la querida amiga de su dueña o a esos pobres niños.

Ami, intento ayudar a los chiquillos a escapar pero era inútil, le temían demasiado y no había ayudado que se limpiara las manos sobre su cuerpo, ahora iba toda de rojo con una sonrisa más atemorizante que otra cosa.

-Vengan, vengan, vengan-acompaño sus palabras con los típicos sonidos que se hacen para llamar a un animal-Niños, niños, niños.

-¡No son malditos gatos, idiota!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los espadachines.

-¡Yo me encargo!-grito Liz envainando sus espadas y dejando todo a Zoro-¡Tenshi power!-grito algo avergonzada al tiempo que sus alas nacían de su espalda.

La rubia con aura angelical gracias al poder de su akuma no mi se acerco a los chiquillos como una especie de salvadora. Tenía una mueca de bondad tan absoluta que Zoro no creyó que fuera la misma persona que se peleaba por el sake con él, fumaba e intentaba robar la heladera con el capitán por las Tenshi power era una técnica aterradora.

Los niños embelesados por la belleza de Liz corrieron hacia ella ignorando la matanza de Zoro a sus aladas espaldas. Los llantos habían cesado e incluso los bebes ahora estaban tranquilos. Liz se inclino hacia ellos revolviendo el cabello de algunos, acariciando el rostro de otros. Le recordaban a algunos de sus pocos sobrinos, lástima que su padre no había podido conocer a sus nietos… ni siquiera conocería a los hijos que ella tendría con Sanji. Al solo darse cuenta de lo que pensó su rostro se volvió rojo como tomate asustando a algunos niños.

-¡El ángel va a explotar!-grito uno.

-¡No, no!-el "ángel" refuto la idea-Solo recordé algo.

-¡Sí, recordaste a ese cocinero pervertido!-grito Zoro que ese día parecía habérsela agarrado con ella.

-¡Cállate, demonio verde!-grito la rubia cabreada.

-¿El ángel es amigo de ese señor aterrador y del monstruo?-murmuro lo suficientemente alto un niño como para que Ami también lo escuchara.

La peli negra suspiro, no era la primera vez que le decían monstruo, tantas veces había escuchado salir esa palabra de la boca de alguien luego de ver sus habilidades. Incluso ella había dejado de considerarse humana, que humano podía haber aguantado tantos procedimientos quirúrgicos, tantas malditas matanzas y maltratos, tantos golpes. No, ella no era humana.

-Claro que es un monstruo, todos en la tripulación de los mugiwaras lo somos-soltó Zoro que ya había acabado con esos piratas.

Los niños se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de los sombrero de paja, hasta los más pequeños los conocían. Además, los mayorcitos pensaban que había amor entre el demonio verde y el monstruo, porque al menos la peli negra le miraba apenas sonrojada con brillos en los ojos.

-Maldito-todo lo angelical de Liz se fue por la borda-No te pega hacerte el genial, escoria.

-¡Este ángel da miedo!-chillo una niña abrazándose a otra.

-¿Quieres que te corte, maldita mujer alada?-antes de que se le acercará para batirse en duelo, se dio cuenta de que la peli negra se había ido.


End file.
